Pressure sensors that use MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology include, for example, a piezo resistance-change type and an electrostatic-capacitance type. On the other hand, a pressure sensor that uses spin technology has been proposed. In the pressure sensor using spin technology, a resistance change corresponding to the strain is sensed. For the pressure sensor using spin technology, a highly-sensitive pressure sensor is desired.